15 days strawnilla
by OneShotMistress
Summary: strawberries are yummy to eat with vanilla ice-cream


drabble challenge i did on my writing blog compiled into one www

* * *

**1. buzzing in my ears**

He thinks the decorations look kind of dull but he doesn't expect anything more from a hospital ward. At least this is better than the horrid Disney drawings by the children's section. There's a dull chatter in the air from the slightly open door, some news reporter a far distance away, and he can smell the annoying medical liquids bottled up and used on all these sick people.

Sick and dying.

He looks up and into the serene face of Hikaru, who's sleeping and oblivious to everything in the world. He knows Hikaru's still there, because the beeps tell him so, and if not that the rise and fall of the blond's chest.

_He's not dying. He's not dying._

The words are repeated in his mind like a prayer, _is_ a prayer. Supposedly comforting but puts him on edge nonetheless. He wants the blond to wake already because it's been a week since. Hikaru doesn't even know he comes here every day, every visiting hour, just to see him.

Occasionally he stirs in his sleep and makes him jump to his feet but the stirring soon fades into a distant memory and Hikaru is paralyzed by dreams once more. Oh how he wishes to see those blue eyes glint, to hear his voice laugh and to be able to talk without another worry. Many times he doesn't even want to come here, to just turn the world off and sink in his own thoughts of the future.

_He's not dying._

But he preserves because he knows Hikaru will come to, and when he does, he wants to be the first person he sees.

* * *

**2. wake up**

It's similar to waking up after a long dream of falling through clouds and wind, similar to that gasp of breath you take after submerged in water for so long, similar to landing on something soft from a hundred feet high and similar to having the wind knocked out of you from a blow to the stomach.

Of course, he doesn't feel all of that in one fell swoop.

Arata doesn't want to think about it though. He's too busy staring at the blond in front of him, who's walking almost oblivious of his eyes. Hikaru turns his head around, however, and scowls. "Can you _please_ stop staring at me like that?" he says and there's a red tint on his cheeks. "It's embarrassing."

He gives him a grin and skips a step so they're walking side by side. "So, do you want to go to the Swallow Cafe next? I heard there's an offer on cakes. You like the strawberry cheesecake, right?" Arata suggests, almost as if he didn't listen when Hikaru told him to stop staring because his eyes are still on the blond's face.

"Seriously Arata, stop it. First you paid for my book at the Owl Library," Hikaru says, waving said item. "And now you're offering me cake?" he sounds bewildered. "You've been acting weird ever since I got out."

"Details, details," Arata says with a sigh and he catches the blond's wrist with his hand, prompting Hikaru forward. "Come on, I'm getting you that cake!"

Arata knows the agony of waiting. He doesn't want to know the agony of losing.

* * *

**3. won't you wake up**

A dull ringing sets in his ears and the edges of his sight blur into black. His shaky hand reaches up, covering his open mouth. He blinks. Once. Twice.

He screams.

Eyes overwhelmed by terror, he takes one step forward and then another, before he breaks into a run. One hand outstretched to reach, to grab, to hold. To do _something_.

Hikaru is on the ground, eyes closed and limbs tangled. His uniform is dyed crimson, the colour is mixed with his hair and some paints his face. Arata wraps his hand around the blond's, grasping it tightly as he calls his roommate's name. Softly at first, but his voice gradually grows hoarse and breaks.

"Hikaru, come on. _Please_," he cries, pulling the blond into an embrace. "This isn't funny…"

It's not funny. It's far from funny. If this is a prank, it's a damned good one. Arata doesn't care that his jacket is stained, doesn't care if he looks ridiculous with his sobs, all he cares about is Hikaru. He rocks back and forth on the dirt, the body in his arms growing colder and colder.

_So cold…_

He gasps and pushes himself up. He looks around wildly, sweaty hands grasping his sheets as he takes deep gulps of air. He's in the dormitory. He's in room 302. He's in bed.

He twists his neck to the side and sighs relief at the sight of Hikaru, who's sleeping peacefully. There's a blanket on the floor and Arata realizes it's his own. He picks it up as silently as he can and covers himself, making it a shield against the chilly air as he returns to sleep.

_Nightmares never come to reality._

* * *

**4. sweet promises**

"Arata."

There's a tremble in his voice and the pit of his stomach is lurching as if he's being thrown about. Arata turns around and looks at him, a questioning eyebrow raised. Footsteps echo everywhere as one by one the students enter their control pods, some a bit too reluctantly.

"What is it, Hikaru? War Time is about to start," the redhead says a bit too sharply. He deems its irritation towards Seledy.

Hikaru takes out something from his pocket and promptly shoves it into Arata's hands. "I hope you don't need this while you're in there," he says.

The redhead blinks before he looks at what Hikaru gave him. It's a ring. More precisely, a candy ring. He gasps and tries to give it back to Hikaru. "I can't—! This is—! We made a promise on this ring!"

Hikaru shakes his head. He knew Arata would say that. If he's more honest with himself, he wouldn't want Arata to eat that ring too. But Arata needs it… He needs it, in case he overloads again.

"Even with the ring gone, our promise still goes on, right?"

His words seem to work because Arata hesitates before breaking into a smile. He slowly takes his hand and at first he thought Arata was going to slip the ring onto his finger like he did weeks ago. But the redhead kisses the back of his palm instead, making his cheeks go red and his eyes wide. He still has the _nerve_ to do something like that in the middle of a crisis?!

"Then, I'll make another promise to go alongside our first one," Arata stands upright again and grins. "I'll defeat Seledy without the help of Overload."

_So I wouldn't have to worry anymore…_

He's not too surprised. It's typical of him, putting others before himself. Even when Arata bought that ring for him and when they made a promise that evening in their room, all of that, for him…

Hikaru smiles and nods. "You will."

* * *

**5. don't get hurt**

The only thing he sees is the path in front of him, the only thing he hears is his running steps, the only thing he feels is the pain in his chest and the only thing he's thinking is _Please be alright._

He makes a sharp turn and almost crashes into a handful of students. Some curse at him but he doesn't care. All he cares about is getting to the infirmary. Can't he run any faster? Faster. _Faster._

The door is slammed open and he gasps, seeing Arata on the bed. Haruki and Sakuya are there too and all of them look very surprised at his show of an entry. "Hikaru!" Haruki exclaims.

He leans slightly on the door frame, breathing hard from all the running. "Arata…" he breathes out before taking in another breath of air. "Are you okay…?"

"D-Don't mind me, what about you?! You look like you ran a marathon!"

"_You_ fell down the stairs!"

"…Ah," Arata laughs a little. "It wasn't like a whole flight of stairs. Really, I'm fine. See?" he points at his bandaged head. "Just a bit of a bump. No bones broken. Fit as a fiddle!"

Hikaru slides down and sits there out of tiredness, practically blocking the entrance to the infirmary. He's still panting from the running and in between breaths he says, "Don't… give me… a heart attack… idiot…"

Haruki and Sakuya can only shake theirs heads and smile at Arata.

* * *

**6. no reason**

Arata's sitting in his chair, looking out the window with his head in his hand. The rest of class 2-5 are all huddled by the doors of the room, most with looks of uncertainty and terror in their faces as they stare at the redhead.

Seledy had just recited a list of Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy vampires, that were until now anonymous. Sena Arata was in that list. The only one from Jenock in that list.

Of course the immediate reaction from Jenock was surprise and exclamations of disbelief. Even Haruki, Sakuya, Yuno and Muraku are now wary of Arata, as they stare at him and sometimes each other.

Especially when Seledy said he had restricted the vampires' bloodstock. And none of them had a single drop of blood ever since he took over, which he continued with saying that these vampire students might as well attack anyone close to them out of hunger. The only way he'd give any of the vampires blood is if they join the World Savers…

But Hikaru knows better.

Arata's not a full vampire, he's half-human. His dad was human, his mother is a pureblood. His hunger for blood isn't as strong as the rest of the vampires in the list Seledy has. However, Arata also has Overload—something Jin claims only nobleblood vampires should be able to unlock. A nobleblood like Seledy. Arata, as a half, shouldn't have been able to do that.

So he's not quite sure about Arata's hunger anymore. He guesses it's as strong as a nobleblood's need for blood, and that's a lot. It doesn't stop him though, as he walks away from the scared group of classmates and approaches Arata's table. Whispers of warnings from Catherine is ignored by him. He can feel wide eyes boring into his back.

Arata looks up at him and smiles wearily. "Hey. Not joining the rest?" he says, almost like it's a joke. There are deep circles under his eyes and Hikaru can see he's paler.

He shakes his head before he sits in his place next to Arata. "There's no reason to hide it anymore. You haven't had a drink in ages. Come on," Hikaru says, turning his chair to face Arata. He begins loosening his tie when Arata's hand stops him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" the redhead hisses, fangs showing. Hikaru raises his eyebrows at him before pointing at his sharp teeth. "Those say otherwise."

Arata realizes the identity of his other race is showing and hastily hides them with his hand. "I don't care, I'm not drinking from you ever again," he says, muffled by his own hand as he looks away. Hikaru frowns, feeling something sharp in his chest at those words. "And why not?" he asks. The whispers from their classmates are getting louder, some sounding anxious.

"Because… Because I'm not sure if I can stop myself once I start…" Arata says, clenching his fist on the table. "Your blood's my favourite, remember? And besides, _they're_ watching… You know I only drink from you through your neck," his cheeks seems to redden a little but maybe it's the sunlight. Maybe not.

Hikaru's face goes scarlet too. "T-Those things don't matter anymore. _Some_ of those things…" he coughs. "But you really need a drink. You used Overload last time," he locks eyes with Arata. "_Please._"

The redhead lets out a sigh before he reclines into his chair. He scratches his head and stands up to move closer to Hikaru. "Okay, I'll drink. But you're doing the explaining later, got it?" and before the blond can respond, he unbuttons the other's collar in one swift movement and sinks his teeth into the soft skin, earning a yelp and a moan from Hikaru.

Jenock begins screaming and gasping in horror.

* * *

**7. ears and mouth**

"_Hikaru…_" a small and weak voice says.

"No."

"But—!"

"The answer's no, Arata. I'm not helping you."

"_Please?_"

He chances a look towards Arata and regrets it immediately. Lips pursed and eyes watery—basically, the redhead is giving him the all cursed puppy eyes. What little resolve he has left crumbles like the empire of Rome and he swears on his hair something has to be done about this.

Hikaru takes a deep breath to calm himself and closes his notebook. Arata's face lights up but contorts in pain soon after as an 'Ow!' escapes his mouth. The blond had hit his head with said notebook. "That wasn't necessary!" Arata whines. Before he can complain more, Hikaru pulls him forward by his collar and whispers into his ear, "_I want you as compensation tonight._"

He takes the satisfaction he gets from Arata's crimson face.

* * *

**8. a link**

If someone asks him, he thinks he won't be able to answer. He doesn't have one. Never did, and he thought he never will.

What was even the question… Something about connections?

Being connected by breath, connected by air, and connected by one sky. There's also the connection of being in the same platoon, sharing the same room and sitting next to each other in class.

But Arata wonders, he wonders again and again, what connects them now that Hikaru is no more?

The memories, the lingering touch on his skin or the ghost of the other's voice? Is it the pictures they took or the LBX without an owner anymore?

Maybe he doesn't need to think too much. Maybe the answer is right here in plain view and maybe its resting quietly within his heart. He lowers himself to one knee, caressing the cold headstone, and lets out a deep breath.

Of course there will always be something that links him with Hikaru.

* * *

**9. the best**

The best of all days in anyone's life is their wedding day—when they're getting married to the one they know is right, the one they love from the bottom of their heart, the one that returns the love and surrounded by people who love to see you two together.

Arata finds that he hates weddings.

Because he's not the one waiting on the altar.

(Technically he is, since he's the best man, but that's not the point.)

There is nothing 'the best' about being the best man at the wedding of your best friend when said best friend is marrying the one person you gave your heart too.

He watches with the best smile he can muster and claps the loudest as Hikaru and Muraku kiss after their vows. Officially married. That's what they are. Arata wishes, _wishes_, it was him there instead of Muraku. He also wishes Haruki didn't notice him trashing around the back of the building yelling curses and ruining the flowerbed in messy tears.

But he'll stand down. This battle to be the best man Hikaru deserves is one battle he loses to Muraku.

* * *

**10. so he tried**

He feels sticky, disgusting and mossy. There's a heavy weight in his chest and it's like a workout when he's trying to show the exact opposite emotion to his friends. Especially to the newlyweds.

There's a wide grin on his face but there's a knife in his abdomen. He clasps Muraku's hand and says, "Congratulations man!"

Muraku doesn't buy it.

He's looking at Arata with raised eyebrows and Arata just wants to punch him. _Stop making me feel guilty when you're the one married to Hikaru_ he wants to say out loud, but doesn't. So, even when he doesn't mean it, he lets it out anyways.

"You two are perfect together."

(Wedding day? Lying day.)

* * *

**11. cant see**

It hurts, he can't see a single fucking thing, and he feels like he's been shaped into a pretzel. Hikaru swears he must have tripped over something during the Duck Manor's power cut. The blond groans and when he tries to push himself up, his hands find something incredibly soft and warm under him.

Screw that. It's _someone_.

"This is sexual harassment." Arata says with a laugh and Hikaru realizes with a bomb that he's on top of Arata and that his hands are on the redhead's chest. _Oh god oh god oh my God_.

He's frozen in place, no words come out, and he can't feel himself think. The moment feels longer than it should be because Arata's arms snakes around his neck and pulls him down to nibble on his ears. Mewls escape him and he can't use his hands to muffle it because they're trapped in between their bodies.

"S-Stop that…" he cries weakly, his face flushed and he can't register why it's so dark but he's so glad it is. Arata doesn't respond to him but plays with his hair, pulling his scrunchie to let his hair loose.

The room is illuminated by the power coming back and just like that he can see again. He can also see that they're not in their room, hidden away by privacy.

Instead they're in the Duck Manor's common room, where a handful of their friends are there too—hanging out before the lights went out suddenly. Hikaru yelps and breaks from Arata's embrace, standing upright and straightening his hair.

He looks around and he sees that Haruki's eyes are wide, Sakuya's blushing and looking away and Yuno's in giggles. He's not sure how much they saw or heard but he's definite its enough to keep him embarrassed for the whole week. Arata's sitting up on the ground with a sly smile, twirling the scrunchie in his hand, and all he wants to do is punch Arata's smile off his face.

He doesn't, but he does give Arata a cold shoulder for a few days—until the redhead breaks it by cornering him on his bed.

* * *

**12. one page**

_I don't have a chance._

It's not a question, it's not a doubt. It's a statement, a fact, and a truth. He can't deny it, he can't change it and he can't forget it. It'll be a magical miracle if he can. Arata doesn't even know if a miracle can save him and his heart.

All he knows is that he's bit the poisoned apple, and he doesn't have a prince to kiss him awake.

Oh, he does. But his prince's too busy pretending he doesn't exist.

Sometimes he wonders if Hikaru's been cursed by an evil witch but he reminds himself he's not in a fairytale and he won't get his happy ever after. Hikaru's not cursed. It's just that… Hikaru will never see him as his other half.

Hikaru already has someone else.

In Arata's book, Hikaru is all over the pages front and back. In Hikaru's book, Arata probably only has one page. And that's only if there's spare space. Just one page. That's him in Hikaru's life. Just a roommate, a rival. One page.

At least it's better than not being mentioned at all.

* * *

**13. without**

"Aren't you going to ask?"

They take a step.

"Ask what?" Arata asks back, a bit unfocused as he tries to remember the next step. Hikaru's grip on his one hand tightens and he yelps a little. "Ow! What's that for?!"

Hikaru takes a sigh. "Aren't you going to ask me to the ball?"

Arata blinks before he laughs. "I thought that with us already a couple, asking won't be necessary. I mean, look at us trying to learn how to dance!"

Hikaru's face reddens and they take another step together. "I don't see why it shouldn't be done." He reasons, looking away from Arata's face. Arata can't help a chuckle and he rests his chin on Hikaru's shoulder, pulling them closer. His hands move to Hikaru's back and he holds Hikaru tightly in an embrace.

"Then, Hoshihara Hikaru, will you be my date to the ball?"

He can feel Hikaru's arms around him and knows that it's a yes.

* * *

**14. trigger**

Hikaru's fingers are shaking. He can't think, he's forgetting how to breathe and everything in his sight is a blur. His throat is dry and sweat is running down his cheek.

Or are those tears?

He doesn't know. The gun in his hand is slipping and he's scrambling to get away on his knees. His injuries are hurting and he's sure his heart is about to explode. He has to get away. He has to get away quick and back to the school, where it's safe. Safe from all this madness. Something holds his sprained ankle. He turns around and with a scream shoots the zombie.

Only to feel his world shatter at the sight of a groaning, grey-coloured and rotting Arata.

* * *

**15. not his thing**

Hikaru watches curiously, his eyes following every movement Arata makes. Arata's concentration never falters and it's like he didn't even notice Hikaru enter their room earlier.

"Arata."

"Hm?"

Still not turning around.

"_Arata._" He calls again, a bit louder. Arata's still not looking at him. What's worse is that he didn't even respond. With a sigh, Hikaru places his hands on Arata's shoulder and squeezes. Hard. "Stop ignoring me."

Something that sounds like a yelp comes from Arata, who finally turns around to look at him with wide eyes. "H-Hikaru!"

It's at that time he sees that Arata's holding something. Or did he make that?

"Ah… Sorry, I didn't realize it was you," Arata says. He notices Hikaru staring at the origami of a flower he's holding and his cheeks redden. "I, uh, made this for you. But arts and crafts aren't really my thing…" he laughs. Arata stands up and he slips the stem of the paper flower behind Hikaru's ear. With a grin he says, "I love it when you blush."


End file.
